


Fire Meets Flame

by BlackHatKat



Series: Remnant Visitors [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Just a brief moment in time, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHatKat/pseuds/BlackHatKat
Summary: She just needed to get to the elevator.





	Fire Meets Flame

She watched from the rooftop as the blond boy and Pyrrha Nikos ran into the building after Ozpin.  Smiling, she quickly made her way down past the chaos on the campus and strode up the steps towards the doors.  
  
As expected, the atrium was deserted and she began to walk towards the elevator, the clicking of her sharp heels against the floor echoing throughout the room.  This was it.  The moment she had been waiting for... to finish taking what was hers.  She could feel the incomplete Maiden powers within her stir, reacting to her hunger.  
  
"Wow, he was right.  What a mess out there."  
  
Cinder whirled around at the sound of the voice.  There hadn't been a soul in sight when she entered the building.  Behind her, a tall figure stood by the door, arms crossed, gazing outside.  Or at least, that's what it appeared he was doing.  His head was completely obscured by the pulled-up hood of the long black coat with silver drawstrings that he was wearing.  She frowned.  How inconvenient.  Now wasn't the time for distractions.  Or witnesses.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry," she said smoothly, summoning her blades and charging at the interloper without any hesitation.  
  
"Are you now."  The man reacted much faster than she anticipated, dodging her all her swift strikes with a hop, skip, and jump.  
  
She snarled but didn't let her annoyance get the best of her.  "Fine," she muttered to herself and linked the swords together into her bow, leaping up and shooting three fire-infused arrows down at the ground around the man.  
  
The man paused and appeared surprised as the arrows pierced the floor in a triangle around him.  There was a faint whining noise as they each exploded with fire and tile shrapnel, the residual dust forming a large cloud in the air obscuring the form within.  
  
Cinder landed, wiping her hands off on her dress.  What a mess indeed.  Turning back around, she continued on to her destination.  
  
"We're a lot alike, you and I."  
  
"What the..."  Cinder blinked at the unscathed figure who was now leaning against the wall beside the elevator doors.  
  
The figure shrugged.  "That emptiness inside.  The constant burning.  You like it, don't you?"  He pushed off the wall and started to stalk towards her.  "I can't wait to see what happens once you're at full strength."  
  
"Then get out of my way," Cinder ordered him flatly, holding out her hand and what looked like a smoldering eye appeared under his feet.  He held his arms up to his face to shield himself as it whined again before glowing brighter and detonating, this time showering them both with more debris.    
  
When the dust cleared, however, he was still standing there with his arms up but his hood had fallen down to reveal spiky red hair, almost the same shade as her dress.  Again, it looked like her attack had done nothing to harm him.  
  
"How dare you!  Who do you think you are?" Cinder glared.  She didn't recognize him, and she had carefully gone through the entire index of students and personnel that would be present at the Vytal Festival.  What sort of threat was this?  Was it some sort of final test of Salem's?  
  
"The name's Axel," the red-haired man said, lowering his arms so that she could see his bright emerald-coloured eyes.  She noticed that he had a thin purple reverse-teardrop tattoo under each eye.  He grinned at her, tapping the side of his head with a gloved finger.  "Got it memorized?"  
  
"Axel.  Well if you claim to know so much about me then you'll step aside," Cinder stated, doing her best to keep a composed face.  Now was not the time to show any hesitation.      
  
"Fine, fine."  Axel took a long sidestep and made an ushering motion at the elevator doors.  "I only came by because I was... curious."  He chuckled as she now eyed him suspiciously.  "I won't take up any more of your time."  He pushed the call button for her and the lift began to ascend.  
  
Cinder crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  Axel slid over so that he was standing beside her and for a second, she could sense an intense heat radiating from him like he too, was on fire.  Was that his semblance?  
  
"Don't ya hate how slow these things can be?" he mused aloud and she rolled her eyes.  
  
At last the doors opened and she moved forwards to enter the lift, but suddenly Axel grabbed her arm.  Incensed, she channeled her powers into her arm in an attempt to melt the man's glove onto his hand.  
  
"Hey now.  I just wanted to tell you to be careful down there."  Axel pulled his hand away, shaking his glove to put out the fire.  "It'd be a shame for such a pretty girl to burn up with that much power."  
  
Cinder strode into the elevator and spun around to face him, her visible eye now glowing dangerously.  He was even more annoying than Torchwick.  "If you really knew me, you wouldn't have said such a preposterous statement."  
  
Axel smirked.  "And if you really knew me, you'd ask me to stick around til the end."  He gave her a wave as the door closed.  
  
The dark-haired woman let out a loud huff as the elevator descended to where the Fall Maiden was surely hidden.    
  
Axel.  What an imbecile.  She hoped she'd never see his stupid face again or he'd get the full brunt of what a true Fall Maiden could do.  
  
\---

End


End file.
